Winter Hot Music
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Sasuke, bertemu dengan Sakura di musim dingin, menyakiti gadis itu di musim dingin dan kehilangan gadis itu di musim dingin pula. Kini, dimusim dinginnya lagi, gadis itu kembali. Bisakah ia kembali mendapatkan gadis itu di musim dinginnya kali ini?


**Winter Hot Music**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Sasuke, bertemu dengan Sakura di musim dingin, menyakiti gadis itu di musim dingin dan kehilangan gadis itu di musim dingin pula. Kini, dimusim dinginnya yang ke tujuh belas, gadis itu kembali. Bisakah ia kembali mendapatkan gadis itu di musim dinginnya kali ini?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU,dll.

Oh ya don't like don't read, so jangan di flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Saia lupa ¬_¬ #dijitak

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/comfort

**.**

**.**

Psst : Bold and Italic menandakan flash back.

**Winter Hot Music**

**Konoha, 06:00 AM.**

Sasuke membuka kedua bola matanya saat merasakan cahaya mentari pagi mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, pria berumur tujuh belas tahun itu sedikit menggigil saat merasakan suhu yang lebih rendah dari semalam. Ahk, rupanya ini sudah awal musim dingin.

Sasuke benci musim dingin, mengapa? Karena musim inilah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang kini mengisi hatinya. Seseorang itu adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut soft pink yang sangat periang-setidaknya begitulah gadis itu sebelum ia menyakitinya-.

Haruno Sakura, Sasuke pertama bertemu dengan gadis itu di musim dinginnya yang ketujuh.

'_**Hey, kau penduduk sini?'**_

'_**Hn.'**_

'_**Apa kau bisa memberitahuku jalan menuju bandara? Tampaknya aku terpisah dengan keluargaku karena terlalu asik melihat pemandangan di sini. Hehehe.'**_

Saat itu yang ada di fikiran Sasuke adalah seorang gadis berambut unik dan sedikit bodoh. Ya, bodoh. Meski begitu, Sasuke juga merasa kagum dengan gadis itu, setidaknya dia bisa dengan riangnya bertanya disaat dia tersesat, umumnya anak berumur tujuh tahun yang tersesat di tempat asing pasti akan menangis bukan?

Setelah memberitahu gadis itu jalan menuju bandara, Sakurapun menghilang. Saat itu Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkan gadis itu, yang dia fikirkan gadis itu hanyalah salah seorang turis yang akan segera kembali ke negaranya.

Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu beberapa kali masuk ke dalam mimpi masa kecilnya.

Sasuke tidak akan menyangka, bahwa di musim dinginnya yang ke sebelas, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis pink itu. Kali ini gadis itu menjelma menjadi tetangga barunya yang baru saja pindah dari Suna.

'_**Aaa.. kau yang waktu itu 'kan? Kali ini kita bertemu lagi! Salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura, tetangga barumu yang baru saja tiba dari Suna."**_

Mikoto, ibunya, langsung jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu dan merekapun menjadi sangat akrab. Sakurapun bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya hingga mau tidak mau hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan semakin dekat.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli dengannya, baginya gadis itu sangatlah berisik dan mengganggu. Akan tetapi, saat beberapa pria di sekolahnya mulai mendekati Sakura, pemuda raven itupun mulai merasa terganggu.

'_**Sasuke-kun! Ayo berangkat bareng!'**_

'_**Sasuke-kun, makan siang bareng yuk!'**_

'_**Sasuke-kun…'**_

'_**Sasuke'kun…'**_

'_**Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau dingin sekali sih?'**_

'_**Sasuke-kun, lihat! Gaara senpai memberiku coklat!'**_

_**DEG.**_

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat pertama kali mendengar kalimat Sakura tersebut, di alam bawah sadarnya, Sasuke tidak menginginkan Sakura berada di dekat pria lain. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal jika Sakura memerhatikan pria lain selain dirinya.

Sasuke yang tidak mau repot dengan perasaannya itupun segera menembak Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpengarah lalu merona hebat.

'_**Sasuke-kun, ada apa?'**_

'_**Mau jadi pacarku?'**_

'_**Ap-apa? Ka-kau bercanda?'**_

'_**Jawabannya cukup ya atau tidak.'**_

'_**Te-tentu saja ya!'**_

Sejak itu, Sakurapun selalu berada di sisinya. Saat itu Sasuke sama sekal i tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan, yang ada di dalam fikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Sakura terikat padanya, tanpa ia tahu bahwa dirinya belum siap untuk terikat dengan siapapun.

Sasuke Uchiha, cowok tampan, kaya nan jenius. Siapapun pasti menginginkannya menjadi kekasihnya, tidak peduli bahwa sang idola sudah mempunyai kekasih. Sasuke yang memang tidak ingin terikat dan ingin menikmati masa mudanyapun merespon gadis-gadis itu.

Ia berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap harinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, karena ia yakin, jika gadis itu tahu, pastilah gadis itu akan menangis dan membuatnya kerepotan.

Walau begitu, berita tentangnya pastilah menyebar dengan cepat. Benar saja, Sakura menangkapnya basah sedang berkencan dengan salah satu siswi di sekolahnya beberapa bulan kemudian.

'_**Sasuke-kun? Ja-jadi benar kalau kau suka berselingkuh di belakangku…'**_

'_**Hn.'**_

'_**Ke-kenapa? Ap-apa salahku? Padahal aku begitu menyukaimu.'**_

'_**Aku tidak mau terikat denganmu.'**_

'_**Ta-tapi kau se-'**_

'_**Kau pulang saja, aku masih ada acara setelah ini, dan aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu acaraku.'**_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasukepun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Begitu juga dengan gadis itu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia segera berlari menjauh.

Sehari, dua hari. Selama itu Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wajah Sakura di manapun, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mendengar Kaa-sannya menangis di ruang tengah dengan Tou-sannya di sampingnya.

Saat itulah Sasuke mengetahui fakta, bahwa keluarga Sakura telah pindah entah kemana. Mikoto terus menangis sedih karena kepergian Sakura yang tiba-tiba tanpa mengabarinya sedikitpun, keluarga itu hilang tanpa jejak seolah memang tak pernah ada sejak awal.

Sama seperti saat itu, saat di mana Sasuke telah menunjukkan jalan kepada Sakura, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangannya seolah ditelan bumi. Sakura Haruno, gadis itu kembali hilang dari hidupnya di musim dinginnya yang ke tiga belas.

Winter Hot Music

.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" suara teriakan Mikoto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan akan kenangan musim dinginnya. Dengan malas, pria itupun segera beranjak dari bawah selimutnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hn, aku sudah bangun," ucapnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Jalan menuju sekolahnya masih sangat putih dengan salju yang baru saja turun tadi malam, udaranya pun sangat dingin menusuk tulang, sedingin hatinya.

Sasuke kembali teringat pada Sakura. Ia sadar, sejak kepergian Sakura hatinya menjadi hampa, dan semakin hampa bila musim dingin tiba.

Sasuke baru menyadari fakta bahwa Sakura Haruno telah menduduki tempat yang sangat berarti di hatinya. Suara gadis itu sudah menjelma menjadi musik indah yang menghangatkan hatinya, terutama di musim dingin seperti ini.

Sasuke merindukan senyuman gadis itu, senyuman yang dapat menenangkannya. Ia merindukan suara gadis itu, musik hangat yang selalu didengarnya disetiap harinya dulu. Ahk, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar merindukan Sakura Haruno.

Winter Hot Music

.

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah, pelajaran yang kurang diminati oleh beberapa murid termasuk Sasuke. Pria raven itu lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela kelasnya dan mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mulai berceloteh.

Sasuke sangat menikmati pemandangan putih-biru di hadapannya sehingga tidak sadar akan kedatangan guru mereka. Tidak, bukan tidak sadar. Tapi pura-pura tidak sadar, pria itu mengerti betul bahwa dirinya hanya akan merasa bosan bila memerhatikan guru tersebut.

"Ohayou anak-anak," sapa Iruka sensei saat memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Sensei!" jawab seluruh murid serempak minus Sasuke yang masih asik memandang keluar jendela.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Akasuna, silahkan masuk."

Sasuke mendengar jelas tentang murid baru tersebut, meski begitu ia tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Baginya tidak ada yang menarik lagi setelah kepergian Sakura dari hidupnya.

"Dia pernah tinggal di Konoha empat tahun yang lalu, mungkin beberapa dari kalian masih ada yang mengenalinya. Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Iruka.

"Ohayou minna, watashi wa Akasuna Sakura desu. Yoroshiku ne."

DEG.

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Tidak, bukan familiar lagi. Tapi inilah musiknya, musik musim dingin yang selalu menghangatkannya, suara Sakura.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid baru tersebut, benar saja, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah teman-temannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak terus menatap sosok Sakura, gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu, periang dan murah senyum. Tapi Sasuke masih belum mengetahui, bagaimana kini pancaran mata Sakura saat memandangnya. Ya, dia belum tahu karena sampai saat ini Sakura tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

Winter Hot Music

.

"Kau tahu, katanya di kelas sebelah juga ada anak baru loh. Dia pria, wajahnya tampan sekali, imuutt." Ujar salah satu siswi di kelas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu! Kalau tidak salah namanya Akasuna Sasori 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak memedulikan sisiwi-siswi kelasnya yang tengah asik bergosip dengan suara nyaring itu, sejak tadi pria raven itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sakura, dan hasilnya nihil.

Padahal baru lima menit berlalu sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, kemana gadis itu? Dengan perasaan gusar, Sasukepun memutuskan untuk menenangkan hatinya di atap sekolah. Ia perlu menyusun kata untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit heran saat melihat para siswi yang berkerumun di pintu kelas yang berjarak dua kelas dari kelasnya. Rupanya para siswi itu tengah mengerumuni seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah yang… yeah, lumayan imut.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bukan karena terpesona, Sasuke bahkan yakin kalau ketenarannya tetap tak akan kalah dengan pria tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis yang tengah memeluk manja lengan pria itu, yang dibalas dengan elusan lembut di pipi oleh sang pria, membuat para siswi di sekitar mereka menjadi iri.

"Saso-kun, aku lapar!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Sasuke sangat kesal mendengar suara manja Sakura pada pria itu. Musik yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya kini tertuju pada orang lain.

"Iya iya. Sini aku temani kau ke kantin, Saku-chan," ucap sang pria, dan keduanyapun melangkah pergi menuju kantin sekolah.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu menjadi panas, ia cemburu. Cemburu karena musiknya kini beralih pada pria lain, cemburu karena musik itu kini tidak lagi untuknya, dan sangat kesal karena pelantun musik tersebut bahkan tidak mau memandangnya.

Winter Hot Music

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah seraya menenangkan perasaannya yang sangat kacau.

Kembali ia teringat akan pemuda berambut merah yang dekat dengan Sakura itu. Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah nama pria itu Akasuna Sasori 'kan? Sasuke juga yakin, saat memperkenalkan diri tadi, Sakura menyebut namanya Akasuna Sakura, padahal setahu Sasuke marga Sakura adalah Haruno.

Kalau marga mereka sama, kemungkinan mereka bersaudara bukan. Tapi Sasuke juga masih ingat bahwa Sakura merupakan anak tunggal di keluarganya dulu. Jadi, mungkinkah mereka saudara tiri?

Sasuke sedikit tenang saat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah saudara, tetapi ketenangan itu kembali hancur saat menyadari mereka tak ada hubungan darah. Jika tak ada hubungan darah, berarti mereka bisa saja… arrgghh! Sasuke tidak ingin memikirkannya, sial! |

**Fuyu no hayaoki wa**

**Doushita tte negate na no**

**Samugari na jikan**

**Kuru matte itai kara**

**Mou sukoshi kono mama de**

DEG.

Suara ini… perlahan, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, mencari dalam diam dimanakah kiranya sumber suara yang menghangatkannya itu. Benar saja, Sasuke mendapati sosok Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya seraya memandang pemandangan di bawah sana dengan berpegang pada pagar kawat.

**Music te wo nobashite**

**Music makura no mukou**

**Music rimokon totte**

**Music sutereo neratte suicchi ireta**

**Gozen shici-ji**

Sasuke ingat lagu ini, lagu yang sangat sering dinyanyikan Sakura jika musim dingin tiba. Perlahan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sasukepun berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura. Gadis itupun segera berbalik dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Aa.. halo Uchiha-san," sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Uchiha-san? Panggil saja aku seperti dulu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke seraya memandang tajam kearah Sakura.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Uchi-"

"Sasuke-kun, panggil aku Sasuke-kun."

"Ng… Sasuke-san…"

"Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sasuke tajam. Sakurapun sedikit menunduk dibuatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn, kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku?"

"Karena aku memang tidak mengenalmu."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Mengenalmu adalah kenangan lama bagiku, dan kini aku hidup dengan membuang segala kenangan lama tersebut," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba? Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apapun," tanya Sasuke mengabaikan kalimat Sakura yang terakhir.

"Perlu kah? Memang apa arti diriku untukmu, heh?" tantang Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Sasuke lembut seraya mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin!" ucap Sakura ketus seraya menepis tangan Sasuke.

Merasa di tolak, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir gadis itu.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke tersebut, ia berusaha melawan, tapi apa daya tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk melawan Sasuke.

"Hmmph Sa-sasu-"

Sakura berusaha protes, namun hal itu justru membuat Sasuke bisa dengan bebas memperdalam ciumannya. Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti karena kekurangan oksigen di kedua belah pihak.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Hanya mencium kekasihku yang baru saja pulang."

"Kekasih? Sejak kapan aku ini kekasihmu?"

"Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, bahkan masih terus menjadi kekasihku meski kau meninggalkanku empat tahun yang lalu."

"Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Sasuke!"

"Kau salah, Sakura. Kau ingat? Kau menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun sebelumnya, termasuk kalimat putus."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku tegaskan. Kita putus!"

"Hn, percuma saja kau mengatakannya. Karena bagiku, kau milikku selamanya. Musikku yang telah lama hilang, dan kini kembali. Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

"Masih pantas kau mengatakan itu setelah kelakuannmu empat tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Sakura sengit.

"Aku menyesal, percayalah. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kau begitu berarti untukku," ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Cih, kau brengsek!" ujar Sakura seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau adalah milikku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke setengah teriak sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Winter Hot Music

.

"Sakura! Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Mikoto haru saat Saat Sakura mengunjunginya.

"Aa.. baru saja Kaa-san. Gomen aku tiak mengatakan apapun sebelum kepergianku empat tahun lalu." Ya, Sakura memang sudah menganggap Mikoto sebagai ibunya sendiri dan memanggilnya Kaa-san.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, yang penting kau sudah kembali," kata Mikoto lembut.

Mereka berduapun duduk manis di ruang tengah seraya membicarakan beberapa hal, Mikoto terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu sayang, sayang sekali kau bukan anak kandung Kaa-san, jadi Kaa-san tidak punya hak untuk mencegah kepergianmu saat itu," ujar Mikoto sedikit sedih.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah menganggap Kaa-san sebagai ibu kandungku sendiri," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Hmm.. tapi rasanya Kaa-san belum puas. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau menikah saja dengan Sasuke? Dengan begitu kita akan benar-benar mempunyai hubungan keluarga," ucap Mikoto riang.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi Kaa-"

"Hn, aku setuju." Sebuah suara menginterupsi perkataan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanya Mikoto senang.

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke singkat seraya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Tuh, Sasuke saja setuju. Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau mau 'kan?" Tanya Mikoto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Dan Sakurapun hanya bisa sweatdrop, tidak tega menolak permintaan Mikoto yang terlihat sangat berharap ia mengatakan 'ya' itu. _well_, Sasukepun menyeringai.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke saat Sakura telah berada di luar rumah hendak pulang.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, meski begitu gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke mantap.

"…" tetap tak ada jawaban, gadis itu malah melenggang pergi menyisakan raut kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke.

Winter Hot Music

.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeram pelan saat dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Sasori, dia tidak habis fikir, kenapa gadis itu bisa jadi begitu manja? Padahal saat bersamanya dulu gadis itu terlihat begitu dewasa.

"Sakura," ujar Sasuke seraya mendekati Sakura dan Sasori.

"Temanmu Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasori saat melihat Sasuke.

"Aaa.. ya, dia teman sekelasku. Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeram kesal.

"Ikut aku," kata Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura ke atap sekolah. Sakurapun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti karena tenaganya yang tidak cukup untuk melawan, sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap keduanya bingung.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura marah.

"Sasuke, eh? Bukannya kau tadi memanggilku Uchiha-san?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau lebih suka aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku, apa kau bermaksud menyembunyikan hubungan kita dulu, eh?"

"Kalau ya, kenapa?"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak ingin Sasorimu itu tahu tentang kita? Tentang apa yang terjadi antara kita dulu, begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu, kalau ya kenapa? Aku memang tidak ingin siapapun di sini tahu tentang masa laluku, tentang aku yang kau campakkan empat tahun yang lalu!" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Kini terlihat jelas genangan air yang siap meluncur di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak, kau salah. Aku membencimu," sanggah Sakura.

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Sakura. Kau masih mencintaiku," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku tidak-"

"Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi perasaanmu?"

"Kyaa!"

Sakura sangat terkejut saat pria di hadapannya itu mendorongnya hingga ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura, nafas pria itu terdengar sangat berat dan matanya memerah.

"Sa-sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sedikit takut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kumohon, jangan siksa aku lebih dari ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan pria lain, aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak bersamaku," ujar Sasuke sendu.

"Ka-kau sendiri yang mencampakkanku empat tahun yang lalu," ujar Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terisak meski air mata sudah mengucur di pipinya.

"Ya, itu salahku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal setelahnya, aku kehilanganmu, kehilangan musikku, dan disini terasa sangat hampa karenanya," kata Sasuke seraya meremas pelan bagian dadanya, sedang tangan satunya menghapus lembut air mata Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke, pria itu begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Segini kacaunya kah seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya karenanya? Selama ini, ia fikir Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli dengan kepergiannya, dia bahkan sangat takut untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke saat pindah ke Konoha kembali.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa Sasuke akan begitu sangat merindukannya, menunggunya, dan menyesali perbuatannya kepadanya dulu.

Melihat Sasuke, Sakura tidak dapat lagi membohongi perasaannya yang memang masih sangat mencintai pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sasuke begitu menyesali perbuatannya, dan itu tampak jelas di kedua onyxnya.

"Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan. Biarkan aku memiliki musikku lagi, biarkan aku menjagamu sekali lagi. Jadilah milikku sekali lagi, Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke lagi saat Sakura tidak juga meresponnya.

Tangan Sasuke kini beralih ke pinggang gadis itu, mendekapnya erat di dada bidangnya. Jujur, ia sangat takut jika Sakura menolaknya, ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan melakukan segala cara bila gadis itu menolaknya.

"Ka-kau janji tidak akan menyakitiku lagi?" Tanya Sakura kemudian, membuat kedua mata Sasuke kini menatapnya tajam.

"Aku janji, kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku bila aku melanggarnya," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Sakurapun tidak dapat membendung tangisnya lebih lama lagi, ia segera memeluk pria di hadapannya. Membuat secercah senyuman mengembang di wajah sang pria.

"Arigataou, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut.

Winter Hot Music

.

"Kenapa saat itu kau menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun? Kau membuat semua penghuni rumah ini panik mencarimu," tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Saat ini, kedua sejoli itu tengah berada di kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya, dan Sakura yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi di hadapannya.

"Aaa… aku belum pernah bilang ya? Kedua orang tuaku adalah mata-mata negara Suna, itu sebabnya keberadaan kami tidak boleh diketahui orang banyak," ucap Sakura dengan senyum _innocent_nya.

SIINNGG.

Hening. Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mata-mata? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran saat Sasuke memandangnya terus menerus tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau bercanda," ujar Sasuke kemudian yang terkesan untuk menangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang bercanda."

SIINNGG.

Kini sudut siku-siku sudah muncul di dahi Sasuke, dia tidak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin Sakura mengatakannya dengan tampang polos seperti itu?

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, berusaha tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

"Tou-sanku penulis lepas. Itu sebabnya kami sekeluarga sering berpindah-pindah demi mencari sumber inspirasi Tou-san, terkadang begitu mendadak sampai kami tidak sempat lagi berpamitan pada para tetangga," ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Hn, lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

"Kami bersaudara, dua tahun yang lalu Kaa-san dan Tou-san bercerai dan aku ikut Tou-san. Setahun yang lalu, Tou-san menikah lagi dengan Kaa-san Saso-kun," jawab Sakura seraya menerawang.

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas berat, lalu dengan gerakan ringan ia menaruh buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke lalu menarik Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis itu di atas kedua pahanya, kini posisi gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, kita menikah sekarang." Ucap Sasuke tegas seraya mendongak memandang wajah Sakura yang juga tengah menunduk memandangnya.

"E-eh? Me-menikah? Se-sekarang?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-kun. Kita 'kan masih kelas dua SMA," protes Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus bersama Sasori. Aku ingin mengikatmu sekarang juga agar kau tidak lagi melihat pria lain," ujar Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi aku dan Saso-kun 'kan hanya saudara. Masa kau cemburu dengan Saso-kun sih?" ujar Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau manja sekali sama Sasori, kau tidak pernah semanja itu padaku dulu," ucap Sasuke ketus, terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau dia cemburu.

"Wajar 'kan? Selama ini aku anak tunggal, dan begitu ada Saso-kun, aku jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang kakak, meski usia kami hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. "

"Tetap saja. Pokoknya kita menikah saja sekarang!"

"Eh? Setidaknnya tunggu sampai tamat SMA dong!" ujar Sakura panik, pasalnya Sasuke terlihat begitu yakin saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau menikah sekarang ,Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti tidak akan mengizinkan," ujar Sakura berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak memikirkan perkataan Sakura tersebut, pria itu terdiam sebentar lalu kembali memandang Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah. Setamat SMA," ujar Sasuke mantap.

Sakura sedikit bisa bernafas lega sekarang, untunglah Sasuke mau mendengarkan perkataannya yang terakhir.

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasori lagi," perintah Sasuke kemudian.

"I-iya,"

"Tidak ada acara makan bareng di kantin lagi."

"I-iya."

"Jangan memeluk lengannya lagi."

"I-iya."

"Jangan memanggilnya Saso-kun lagi, panggil dia Onii-chan."

"I-iya."

"Hhh… kita menikah saja sekarang."

"I-iy- eh? Sasuke-kun! 'kan janjinya setamat SMA!" protes Sakura.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," ujar Sasuke seraya memeluk erat Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

Sekarang gadis itu sudah kembali menjadi miliknya, musiknya. Sasuke tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika gadis itu kembali pergi dari hidupnya. Beberapa kali di musim dinginnya ia kehilangan musiknya tersebut, dan ia bertekad untuk kini mengikatnya dengan ikatan yang lebih kuat di musim dingin pula.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura. Ah kenapa suara gadis ini begitu indah di telinga Sasuke?

"Hn?"

"Bi-bisa lepaskan aku?"

"Hn, kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku memelukmu?"

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja… kau menyentuh dadaku," ucap Sakura pelan dengan wajah yang begitu memerah.

Mendengarnya, bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura. Pria itu tampak menyeringai senang dengan tindakannya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau malu? Kita 'kan akan segera menikah," ucap Sasuke seraya mendongakkan wajahnya melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Ta-tapi 'kan itu masih lama," sanggah Sakura.

"Aaa… bagaimana kalau aku menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya malam ini? jika berhasil, kau akan mengandung anakku, dan tidak ada alasan lagi bagi orang tuamu untuk melarang kita menikah sekarang juga," kata Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun mesum! Lagipula aku belum ingin punya anak di usia semuda ini," ucap Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakurapun menyeringai, pria itu lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura, menyesap aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak musik lagi yang bisa menghangatkanku sepertimu. Meski aku tidak yakin jika anak kita nanti akan banyak bicara sepertimu," ujar Sasuke seraya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"Diamlah, biarkan seperti ini. aku sangat suka posisi ini," potong Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kalau kau masih bicara juga, aku akan memperkosamu malam ini," ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Winter Hot Music

.

.

.

~**END**~

Kyaa! Gimana-gimana? Jelekkah? Entah mengapa sangat ingin membuat fic dengan judul yang sama dengan lagunya Yui-san XD

Fic ini seharusnya sudah di publish kemarin, tetapi karena ada gempa di daerah Yuu (hiks, skala 6,0 ritcher loh T,T), terpaksa ficnya di tunda dulu .

Untuk para readers yang menunggu lanjutan fic Yuu yang lain, Yuu janji akan mengapdet secepatnya^^

Oh ya, jangan lupa

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
